


Hugging

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Byers had never been much of a “hugger”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging

Jonathan Byers had never been much of a “hugger”. He was a loner, a recluse, an introvert. Hugging made him uncomfortable and that was just the way it was. He rarely hugged, save for his Mom or Will. So, when Nancy Wheeler had approached him at his locker and engulfed him in a warm embrace, he had found himself frozen to the spot. Unknowing of what to do and not wanting to be further labeled a creep or a perv, he had kept his hands by his sides and stood quietly, waiting for her to release him. She had looked confused and a little deflated by his reaction. “Is-uh... is everything okay? I didn't over step a boundary did I?” she asked.

“No, I just, I wasn't expecting it. That's all.” Jonathan had rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward and utterly out of place; people were staring. Girls like Nancy Wheeler did not give people like Jonathan Byers the time of day, let alone a hug.

“I wanted to say thank you...” she smiled shyly. “You know, for the mix tape. I love it.”

Jonathan had nodded, words escaping him completely and a small smile playing on his lips.

“Thank you, Jonathan Byers.” She had chuckled, sensing his ever growing discomfort and anxiety. Then, as quickly as she had appeared, she had turned on her heel and walked away, disappearing back into the crowd of busy students, eager to make it to their next class on time.

“You're welcome, Nancy Wheeler...” he sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #6 in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
